harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Glasses
Spectacles (also called eyeglasses or glasses) are composed of two lenses set inside of a frame. They are worn in front of the eyes in order to correct vision disorders. Glasses in the wizarding world , who wore half-moon spectacles]] * Many wizards and witches wear glasses, so it seems that magic is unable to cure myopia (near-sightedness), hyperopia (far-sightedness), or astigmatism in the same way that Muggle laser surgery can. However, a lost eye can be replaced with a magical prosthesis like that of "Mad-Eye" Moody, which not only restored vision, but had advantages over a normal eye. *There are spells which can mend broken glasses. Hermione Granger used the ''Oculus Reparo ''spell to mend Harry Potter's glasses when they first met on the Hogwarts Express in 1991. Arthur Weasley probably used a nonverbal version of this spell to fix Harry's glasses in 1992. * Animagi who wear glasses may have distinctive markings in the same shape as the glasses they wear in human form. The physical location of these markings seems to depend on the type of animal one's Animagus form takes: Minerva McGonagall, a cat Animagus, had markings around the eyes,Philosopher's Stone, Ch. 1 and Rita Skeeter, a beetle Animagus, had markings around the antennae.Goblet of Fire, Ch. 37 * Wearing glasses will not protect a person from the fatal effect of the basilisk's stare, because glasses still allow one's line of vision to connect directly and clearly with the serpent's eyes, unlike looking in a mirror or through a camera.16 July, 2005 press conference at Accio Quote! Known wearers ]] .]] *Amelia Bones (monocle) *Aberforth Dumbledore *Albus Dumbledore (half-moon) *Mafalda Hopkirk *Minerva McGonagall (square) *Moaning Myrtle (thick lenses) *Bob Ogden (thick lenses) *James Potter (round) *Harry Potter (round) *Ernie Prang (thick lenses) *Rufus Scrimgeour (wire-rimmed) *Rita Skeeter (rhinestone) *Tofty (pince-nez) *Sybill Trelawney (thick lenses) *Arthur Weasley (horn-rimmed) *Percy Weasley (horn-rimmed) *Eldred Worple Behind the scenes *Hermione Granger fixes Harry Potter's damaged glasses with the spell Oculus Reparo in the film versions of both Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *J. K. Rowling stated in an interview that the reason she gave Harry glasses was that she wore them herself as a child and was fed up with reading books in which the bespectacled character was the "brainy one." She said she wished to read about a hero who wore glasses. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Peter Pettigrew uses Harry's glasses instead of his blood to revive Voldemort. Once revived, Voldemort humourously returns the glasses to Harry. *Daniel Radcliffe commented that if he could keep any prop from the films, it would be the glasses. See also *Spectrespecs Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references Category:Medicine Category:Objects